


Our Brats

by Shunnybee



Series: Brat [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Isabel and Farlan are children, M/M, There is actual smut in here, You can request scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: I use 'our' since we've technically watched them from afar like parents XD. Anyways, these are little oneshots revolving around our Ereri family. Enjoy and request.





	1. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Christmas was Levi's birthday so yeah that's what happened.

6:00 PM

Christmas Day

_________

"Papa, can I put the star on top of the tree?" Isabel yells from the living room as I'm in the kitchen.

"No, let me do it!" Farlan protests and I can hear them start shoving each other.

"Hold on a moment, you two." I say sternly as I have to pull them apart. The two 5 year olds glare at each other as I put the star up myself.

"You two can do it next year, okay?" I ask them and they give me a reluctant okay.

"Dad's gonna be home late, isn't he?" Farlan asks sadly. I sigh just as sadly as I lead the two of them into the kitchen to eat.

"He said he'd try to come back early, so let's just wait, okay?" I ask smiling, and they once again nod reluctantly.

"Can we open our presents without him then?" Isabel asks in excitement and latches onto my leg, looking up at me with her big, teal-green eyes.

"I guess, but I have to record it to show him later." I state and the two of them smile with excitement.

"Itadakimasu!"

____________

_4 hours later_

__________

I yawn as I finish cleaning up the remaining wrapping paper that the kids missed. 'At least they cleaned most of it up and helped with the dishes. Lessened my chores for tonight... but now the house is too quiet.' I sigh as flop down on the couch and stare at the Christmas tree and the lone present that was Levi's for a while. Soon, I hear the front door open and I immediately sit up.

"Are the kids asleep?" Levi asks, sounding rushed as he quickly enters the living room.

"Yeah, not too long ago. Come sit down." I say as I watch his hurried motions.

"Those stupid reps kept me at work longer than I'd have liked, sorry." Levi apologizes he comes and sits next to me, pulling me into his lap.

"It's okay, I recorded the kids opening their presents. And you still have one to open, so I'm gonna get it." I state, shifting to get up but Levi pulls me back down and lays his head in the crook of my neck.

"Leave that for tomorrow. All I want to do now is stay as close to you as I can." Levi mutters before laying us down on the couch, his arm wrapped around my waist.

Laughing, I say afterwards, "Merry Christmas Levi." In response, Levi grunts out a low 'Merry Christmas' before we fall asleep.  


	2. Valentines's Day

"Papa! What kind of chocolate are you getting Dad?" Isabel asks as we walk down the store aisle full of chocolate.  
"Dad doesn’t really like chocolate, so I buy him flowers instead." I reply, looking down at the 5 year old.   
"Oh, I remember those really pretty flowers you bought awhile ago. Dad is gonna like those." Isabel says in an excited tone, drawing attention to herself. I laugh as I grab her hand and walk us to the closest register.  
_____  
At home- 3 hours later  
_____  
"Dad! Look at what Papa got for you!" Isabel yells as soon as we enter the apartment.   
Unbeknownst to me, Isabel had grabbed a box of chocolates and thrown it into the buggy. How I hadn't noticed while I was paying, I've no idea.  
Levi, who'd been in the kitchen making lunch (smells like spaghetti), walks out of the kitchen with Farlan who's got tomato sauce on his face. I giggle at the sight of my son, the situation with the chocolates disappearing from my mind as I lead Farlan to the bathroom to clean up.  
_______  
Levi   
_______  
"Did Papa really buy these for me or did you sneak them under his nose like last year?" I ask her as I take the box of chocolates from her. She casts her gaze down to her feet, shifting from side to side and I have my answer.  
"It's not like I'm mad or anything. I appreciate the chocolates so don't be sad." I say in a soft tone and Isabel looks up at me to smile.   
"Hey is the food ready?" Farlan asks, running back into the living room, Eren right behind him.  
"It should be done."  
_______________  
Later that day - 9 PM  
Eren  
_______________  
I sigh as Levi and I are finally lying down in bed together and the kids are asleep. I roll over onto my side to face Levi and his eyes are closed already. I giggle quietly, thinking about how tired he must be. I move closer to Levi so I can wrap my arms around him. As soon as I do, Levi's eyes flutter open and we stare at into each other's eyes before a smile finds its way on both of our faces.  
"If you're tired then go to sleep, Eren." Levi says quietly, wrapping his arm around my waist as well.  
"Not yet. I wanna enjoy this moment with you." I reply, burying my face into his neck, inhaling the sweet smell of roses. Levi chuckles as the arm around my waist tightens.  
"You can do what you want tonight, but I'll have my way with you next month." Levi replies and I giggle in excitement and anticipation. We stay that way for the rest of the night.


	3. White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut ahead!

***Warning: I'm not gonna use soft terms like erection and climax. I'm using hard words like dick, cock, and cum.**  
**You've been warned.**  
**P.S. Eren becomes really dirty in** **this** **oneshot**  
______________________  
"Hold on Levi, I need to make sure the twins are asleep."  
"They're asleep. I made sure so stop procrastinating and get on the bed." Levi demands, blocking the doorway leaving me no choice but to go sit on the bed. 'If I had known he meant what he said last month, I would have protested then!'  
_______  
No POV  
_______  
Levi makes his way over to me while I'm regretting my previous month decision of letting him have his way with me.  
"Too late to back out now." Levi states as he rests his hands onto my shoulders and slowly seats himself on my lap. He runs his hands up and down my arms and I slowly begin to relax. I'm so lost in the small gesture that I didn't notice I was lying down on my back with my arms pinned above my head.  
"L-Levi. Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight." I say in hurry but Levi responds to my protest with the roll of his hips causing a bolt of pleasure to run straight to my dick.  
"Levi." I breathe out and Levi only smirks down at me as he slowly glides his hands up my t-shirt.  
"Yes Eren?" He asks as he briskly runs his thumbs over my sensitive nipples before he sucks one into his mouth, forcing a low moan out of my mouth. He swaps in between nipples before he leaves a wet trail of soft kisses down to the waistband of my pajama pants. He nips at my hip bone before he slowly pulls down my pajama pants to reveal the raging hard-on in my boxers. Soon after, he pulls my boxers off along with his own which had been the only article of clothing he'd been wearing up till now. Reaching towards the bedside drawer, he retrieves a bottle of lube and a condom.  
"Levi. Please." I moans out as Levi takes his time with putting the condom on.  
"If you really want it Eren, you have to beg for it." Levi replies and I groan in response, causing him to smile, before he finally grabs the bottle of lube and squirts a bit out onto the tip of his finger. Without warning, Levi pushes his finger into my ass, causing it to sting only a little since it hadn't been too long since I had my play time in the shower.  
"So, your sweet spot was right here?" Levi questions as he angles his finger just right to hit a bunch of nerves, which causes me moan loudly and raise my hips in response. Seeing my reaction, Levi smirks before he hits the nerves again, getting an impossibly louder and desperate moan in response.  
"Levi, please." I drawl out as I buck my hips back to make his finger go in deeper. But Levi simply pulls out right afterwards, not bothering to stretch me open any further, and positions himself at my entrance at an angle. He glances at me before he enters and I nod for him to continue. As soon as he enters, I can't help the moan that leaves my mouth. It just feels so amazing.  
"As tight as I remember." Levi grunts before he begins to pound my ass into his personal cum dumpster.  
__________  
( ;) ) You catch my drift, you pervs  
__________  
Levi and I fucked for 4 hours straight. During those 4 hours, I lost count of how many loads I shot after 4 and Levi almost used an entire box of Magnum condoms. The only surprise is that somehow we didn't wake up the twins with our moaning and groaning.  
___________  
**I don't do sex scenes often cuz I suck at them but I hope you pervs enjoyed this. Side note: I guess White Day really was White Day, if** **you** **catch my drift  ( ;) )**


	4. Isabel's and Farlan's First Words

Scene:

Eren and Levi are sitting in the living room with the twins. Eren is quietly playing with Isabel on his lap and Farlan is sleeping on Levi’s. The twins are 1 year olds.

________

I tickle Isabel’s tummy causing little squeals and giggles to come out as she wiggles around. When her giggles die down, I stop tickling her and sit her up so I can stand her up. She begins to babble as she stares at me, doe-eyed.

“P...p…” My eyes widen in surprise at what she was trying to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Levi pulling out his phone probably recording.

“Papa? Are you trying to say Papa, Isabel?”

“Pa...pa…”

“Come on you can do it.”

“Papa?” A wave of joy and excitement washes over me as the biggest grin breaks out on my face. I excitedly bounce her around, making sure I have a firm grip on her so I don't end up letting her fall.

“Yes, I'm your papa!” I exclaim loudly. Very loudly apparently because Farlan woke up, very confused instead of crying.

“Dada?” Farlan asks looking at Levi, whose eyes widen in surprise.

“Did you get that in the video?” Levi nods, smiling down at Farlan, who's now giggling at his sister.

______

The family spent the rest of the day hyped up about the twins saying their first words. 


	5. After Isabel and Farlan Start Wa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interaction with the twins XD

“Isabel! Don’t go into the cleaning supplies!” Eren chases after the 1-year old girl, her brother following right behind them. Isabel had managed to slip out of her papa’s sight while he was busy with her brother. Apparently, that was her cue to take off for the cleaning supplies Levi had left out so he could clean when he got home from a meeting.

Eren lifts Isabel into his arms as he places the supplies onto the kitchen counter, out of the grasp and eyesight of the twins. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to the hospital how his daughter had poisoned herself with bleach. That would make him a bad parent for his precious children and the very idea of any harm coming to them under his watch made him want jump off a tall building. Extreme yes, but he wouldn’t be able to live with such a burden. That’s just how protective and precautious he was with their children.

“Papa!” Farlan grabs ahold of Eren’s leg as the trio are walking back to the living room. The little boy raises his arms above his head, once he knows he has Eren’s attention, signaling for Eren to pick him up as well. Eren complies, picking him up with his other arm as well as he could without losing his grip on Isabel. Farlan giggles, looking down at the floor. His sister soon joins him in this entertainment as Eren makes it into the living room.

Eren smiles at the happiness at such a little act as picking them up could bring them. It was times like these that he wished Levi was here to see them as well. But he could always tell his husband about it or record it for him.


	6. First Day of Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a question I got :D

“I’m sorry to call you both here when I know you’re both probably busy. And it’s just their first day and all.” Ms. Yuri, the twin’s kindergarten teacher, says while leading us to the classroom.

“It’s not too much trouble. What exactly did the twins do?” I ask, glancing at Levi who’s on his phone. Sighing and shaking my head, I turn my attention back to the shy teacher.

“How about I just let you see.” She states, opening the classroom door. Inside, Isabel and Farlan are sitting down next to each other… covered in paint. In fact much of the classroom is covered in paint.

I look over to Levi who’s finally looked up and is assessing the room. While he does that, I turn to Ms. Yuri and bow.

“I am so sorry. This will never happen again.” I apologize immediately, only to be waved off by the shorter woman.

“It’s fine. Kids will be kids. It won’t be too much trouble cleaning this up.” She says, smiling.

“It surely won’t because they’re going to help you.” Levi interjects sternly, staring the kids down. Ms. Yuri and I share a look before looking back at Levi.

“Levi.” I start but he ignores me as he looks around before finally finding what he wants. Some rags and paint remover. He hands them to the kids, grabs my arm, and pulls me out of the room.

“Call us when they’re done.” He calls over his shoulder, not allowing me to say a thing.


	7. Halloween~

_ Ereri are vampires _

_ Isabel is a witch _

_ Farlan is a mummy _

______________

“No.”

“But Dad!” The twins whine simultaneously.

“My answer is still no. Do you know how filthy those haunted houses are?” Levi chastises the 10 year olds. The twins pout before looking up at Eren who’s been silent the entire time.

“What? Oh no.” Eren groans as the twins give him puppy eyes. As much as he loves his kids and are weak for their puppy eyes, he hates haunted houses.

“Please Papa!” Isabel begs, grasping onto her Papa’s cape. Farlan grabs ahold of Eren’s leg, pouting. Eren looks to Levi with pleading eyes and Levi sighs.

“Okay fine, we’ll go in. Leave your candy with Papa.” Levi states and the kids cheer, happily leaving their sacks of candy with Eren. They race each other to the doors of the haunted house, waiting for Levi to catch up with them.

“Wait, Papa’s not coming?” Isabel realizes, looking back at Eren standing yards away from the house.

“No. Go inside before I change my mind.” Levi says quickly, nudging them through the open door.

It’s a solid 5 minutes before the twins come running out of the haunted house, clinging onto Eren’s legs as soon as they reach him. Levi comes walking out seconds later, chuckling lowly. The twins reactions must’ve really tickled him.

“T-There was a monster bigger than Papa with no eyes!” Isabel exclaims, shaking a little. Eren sighs, picking the little girl up and placing her on his hip.

“Let’s call it a night. We’ll go buy some candy and watch a movie at home, yeah?” Eren suggests, getting nods from the twins and a kiss on the cheek from his husband.


End file.
